The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a bidirectional fan system. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a bidirectional centrifugal fan having at least one self-adjusting vane.
Existing fans (e.g., centrifugal fans) in bidirectional motors have radial vanes (or, blades), these radial vanes providing for flow of air in one direction based upon the direction of rotation of the fan. In order to provide airflow in the same direction despite different directions of rotation (such as when the bidirectional fan is rotated in either the clockwise or anticlockwise direction), the vanes are either affixed without incline in a radially outward orientation, or the vanes are fixed in an inclined orientation, and must be adjusted or remounted manually. The non-inclined orientation may cause the fan to operate inefficiently, and may cause noise. The inclined orientations, which require manual adjustment in order to operate effectively for a particular direction of rotation, may cause time and manpower to be wasted.